onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kyros
I bet he is the toy soldier because in his 3000 tousand fights he took only one hit....this hit cutted off his leg and he quitted to be a gladiator and he was one of the first who were turn into a toy cause hes to dangerous for doflamingo This page is meant to be used to discuss the article, not to write our opinions on the character. --Meganoide (talk) 11:39, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Bronze So I'm assuming the anime don goofed and forgot to colour the statue bronze? Anima40 (talk) 02:23, February 23, 2014 (UTC) It's stone in anime. We don't know what it is in manga until/unless the digital color shows us. Could be gold for all we know. 00:32, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Semi-lock Ok, lately this page has been attacked by various ahou-anons who make the same edit more or less concerning a Kyros-TSoR connection speculation. I think a semi-lock is in order. Definitely needs a semi lock. Anima40 (talk) 00:21, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Done. 00:32, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Merge? Should we merge this page with the toy soldier? And if yes, how will it be called? kyros must have been forgotten due to sugars ability to turn people into toys and have them forgotten 10:16, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I already merged the pages. I was just going to leave Thunder Soldier up for a while to make sure we got everything we needed before redirecting it. 10:48, February 26, 2014 (UTC) The article seems an okay size now. Should the stub template be removed now? FkinAwesome (talk) 18:05, February 26, 2014 (UTC) It's been updated... (Spoiler alert)... Kyros is indeed the toy soldier. Infobox Image Shouldn't his infobox image be the toy soldier, since that's what he looks like now? Or should there be like a switch template for both forms? 00:17, February 27, 2014 (UTC) While normally I would support changing it to TSOR, I think we're going to see him change back soon anyway, so a switch template would be better. 00:27, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Other toys such as Cavendish and other Colosseum losers have their original image as their infobox image. So why not Kyros? 00:32, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Possibly because his current picture isn't really Kyros himself. It's a statue of him. Right now, Thunder Soldier is the only live form he has right now. Cavendish was introduced as a human, not a toy. We've seen his true form for quite a few chapters, so it's easy to identify him as that. But as for Kyros, he was introduced as a toy, and so far, hasn't changed back. 00:38, February 27, 2014 (UTC) I suppose for now a switch template that uses both Kyros and TSOR's images would be best. 02:40, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, we don't have to worry about Pre/Post with him, so we should have a switch until his true form is revealed. Then both images of the toy and statue go to the gallery. 04:19, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Sounds good. 04:42, February 27, 2014 (UTC) random thought I think instead of Thundering soldier of rage, It should be Soldier Of Lightning which Coincides with SOL on his hat ~randorn Wanted poster says Thunder Soldier. So it's that plus whatever synonym you want for anger/rage. SOL is just short for soldier. 14:26, March 4, 2014 (UTC)